Random!
by ichigos future wife
Summary: Random one shots/drabbles between me and the Bleach characters. Mostly crack. Rated for launguage.
1. Chapter 1

IFW- HIYA!

Akuma- hi.

IFW- Random One-Shots with me and the BLEACH characters…

Akuma- Disclaimer: IFW doesn't own BLEACH, Tite Kubo does.

---

**Random- Lets Play a Game Ichi!**

*Ichigo is seen in a room with no doors or windows*

Ichigo-Whoa, where am I?

*Magical Poof*

IFW- Konnichiwa Kurosaki-sama!

Ichigo- Oh no…you gotta be kidding me…

IFW- Oh yes! Hiya Ichigo!

Ichigo- *freaked out* You cant keep me in here… I'll find a way to escape!

IFW- *laughs* Bo you wont, remember, I'm the author of this fan fiction- I can do any thing I want to with you Ichigo…

Ichigo- NOOO! *cries dramatically*

IFW- *laughs evilly* BWAHAHAHAHA!

~Later that Day~

Ichigo- CHEATER! You cant draw multiple cards!

IFW- WELL FINE! *throws _CANDY LAND_ board at Ichigo* I QUIT!

Ichigo- *sighs in relief* Yes, finally!

IFW- Now we can play _CHAPPY CHAPPY KON_!

Ichigo- What the hell is that?

IFW- A modified version of _DUCK DUCK GOOSE._ Now lets play!

Ichigo- I don't wanna play, and besides there is only two people!

IFW- *dark residue (I think that's what its called) surrounds her* You will play.

Ichigo- *sinks down* okay…

---

IFW- done with the first one! YAY!

Akuma- yay! Joy, joy…

IFW- We will post more later! Thank you for reading, please review and let me know if I did good!


	2. Chapter 2

IFW- HEY EVERYBODY!  
Akuma- …Hi?  
IFW- I would like to thank BleachLoverGirl for my first review on this story! THANK YOU BLEACHLOVERGIRL! YOUR SO AWESOME!  
Ashley(my OC)- NOW ON TO THE STORY!  
Akuma- Ichigo's Future Wife does not own Bleach and if she did the whole world would be left without hope …  
IFW- What?

---

**Random- Lets be Scary!**

IFW- RAWR!

Orihime- Rarr!

IFW- NO! Like this- RAWR!

Orihime- RAWR!

IFW- YAY! Lets go scare Ichi now!

Orihime- Okay!

*10 minutes Later*

IFW & Orihime- RAWR! WE ARE GONNA EAT YOU! RAWR!

Ichigo- What?! Orihime what are you doing with that monster?

Orihime- Shes teaching me how to be scary!

IFW- And I'm not a monster!

Ichigo- Two things- 1. Orihime, your cooking alone is scary…2. IFW you are a monster, and you look like one too!

IFW- Oh you're gonna get it...

*Random Piano falls on Ichigo*

IFW- Serves you right… Come now Inoue-san, lets leave!

Orihime- Kurosaki-kun…

IFW- Don't worry about him, I'll send Byakuya or Kenpachi in for him...

Orihime- *faints*

---

IFW- I know, its short, but the next one will be posted tomorrow! I promise!  
Akuma- Right…  
IFW- Waa? I always keep my promises.... Do you think I wont?  
Akuma- Not at all!  
IFW- Please leave a review! It helps encourage writers and such....


	3. Chapter 3

IFW- Hiya Everbody!!!

Akuma- Must I reply to you every time?

IFW- Yep!

Akuma- *sigh* Hi.

IFW- YAY! Lets do the disclaimer and get on with the story! ~Akuma do the disclaimer.

Akuma- Ichigo's Future Wife does not own Bleach…

---

IFW- Umm… Kurosaki-san?

Isshin- Yes?

IFW- I have a small question…Isshin- 'K, what is it?

IFW- May I… May I marry Ichigo?

*Tears of Joy flow down Isshin's face*

Isshin- I'm soo Happy! OH MASAKI! MASAKU OUR SON IS GETTING MARRIED!

IFW- So you approve?

Isshin- Of course I do! Oh Masaki!

*Isshin runs over to poster and starts crying, harder*

*Ichigo walks in*

Ichigo- I'm Home- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

IFW- Oh Ichigo! Your father approves of our marriage!

*Isshin runs over*

Isshin- Oh Son! I'm soo proud of you! You're finally turning into a man!

*Ichigo kicks Isshin in the face*

Ichigo- WHAT THE HELL?! I'm NOT getting married! IFW- WHAT DID YOU DO?!

IFW- I simple asked him for approval of our marriage! Sense YOU were too afraid of what he would do..

Ichigo- What marriage?!

IFW- *gasp* You don't remember?!

*IFW starts crying*

Isshin- How dare you son! Please tell me you remember the proposal!

Ichigo- *looks at IFW, who is still crying* I never-

IFW- *Sobbing* Quit Lying! Renji and Ishida-san were both there! They saw you propose to me!

Ichigo- What? I haven't even seen Ishida or Renji at all today!

IFW- *glare* Really?

*Magical POOF and Ishida and Renji show up*

Ichigo- O.o How did you just-

Renji- HOW DARE YOU LIE TO IFW! Ishida and I both saw you propose to IFW! Right Ishida?

Ishida- What?

*Renji hits Ishida*

Ishida- Oh yeah! Yes Kurosaki! We did see you! By the Pride of the Quincy, if you lie to her again I'll-

Isshin- Oh son! Don't be afraid to come too me with all your questions and problems concerning women! Come and leap into my--

Ichigo- Shut up you! *stomps on Isshin*

IFW- *smiles* I'll start planning the wedding!

Ichigo- Oh no you don't!

IFW- *sticks tongue out at Ichigo* Watch me!

-Later that Day-

IFW- You all did well, heres your reward!

Renji- YES! A life time supply of rice!

Ishida- Finally! A life time pass in 'Sewing Paradise- a Sewing Wonderland'!

IFW- Now back to my wedding planning! Lalala!

---

Akuma- Sewing Paradise? What the hell?

IFW-Great Idea isn't it? *smiles at image of a Sewing theme park…*

Akuma- Who would want to go to Sewing Paradise? It sounds so stupid…

IFW- Its not stupid, say that again and I'll get my giant piano on you!

Akuma- What ever…

IFW- Thank for reading! Feel free to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

IFW- Hi everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while…

Erin (friend)- yeah, you haven't updated in how long?

IFW- Idk…. Well anyways, I have decided to not pick on Ichigo~sama today, so I am going to pick on Renji!

Renji- Oh f***….

IFW- I NO OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!

* * *

**Random-**The 'Meal'

*Renji is seen eating at IFW's house*

Renji- This is really good!

IFW- *Smiles Evilly* glad you like it freeloader~san.

Renji- What did you just call me?

IFW- Oh nothing… Would you like more?

Renji- Uh… Yeah, please.

*10 Minutes Later*

Renji- Wait, I thought you hated me… Why are you having me over for dinner?

IFW- *laughs* Oh Renji, I don't hate you…

Renji- *stops eating and glares at IFW* You're kidding, right? IFW, then explain to me why you drop thousands of pianos on me for no reason what-so-ever.

IFW- I actually have a reason why I drop pianos on you and the others.

Renji- Oh, and what is that?

IFW- Uhhh… Because I can.

Renji- That's not a reason!

IFW- JUST EAT!

*3 minutes later*

Renji- Its poisoned, isn't it?

IFW- What if it is?

Renji- Oh no! You didn't!

IFW- What if I did?

Renji- N-no, you couldn't… I watched you fix it right in front of me…. B-but then again, you actually left the room with it to put a spice on I- OH SHIT!

IFW- *Laughs* Oh Renji, you're too predictable… I would never poison you! But I would do this…

*Piano falls on Renji*

Renji- Damn *cough* you.

IFW- *laughs like Light from Death Note* That's for false accusing me!

* * *

IFW- Don't worry peoples, Freeloader~san survived!

Erin- I hope he did or Lauren (another friend who loves Renji) is gonna kill you….

IFW- Right… Next will be Sado (Chad) or Ichigo~sama… *gasp* or I'll do both!

Erin- *laughs* that came out so wrong…

IFW- *blushes* you know what I mean….Please review and tell me if you liked this Chappy…. Bye-bye!


End file.
